


23h - Pluie

by MarianWeiss3luna



Series: Nuit de l'écriture 2016 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Angst, Dead Sherlock, Depressed John, M/M, Melancholy, Rain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianWeiss3luna/pseuds/MarianWeiss3luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John est là, dans son fauteuil, tout près de la grande fenêtre de l'appartement, le regard vague. Une tasse de thé froid, intacte, repose près de lui sur une table basse encombrée.<br/>Son visage est tourné vers l'extérieur, tous ses muscles crispés dans une expression douloureuse.</p>
<p>Encore. Toujours. Cette. Putain. D'insupportable. Pluie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23h - Pluie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanashiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/gifts).



> Hello tout le monde !   
> Ceci est le 3ème OS que j'ai imaginé à l'occasion de la Seconde nuit de l'écriture de SanaShiya, sur le thème "Pluie". Accessoirement, c'est aussi ma première fanfiction sur le fandom Sherlock, et probablement l'histoire la plus courte que j'ai jamais écrite.   
> En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira !   
> Bonne lecture et, review?

Derrière le carreau du 221B, la pluie tombe, drue et sombre, comme un rideau de larmes qui se déverserait de l'épaisse voûte nuageuse londonienne. Dehors, la triste lumière grise qui parvient à filtrer à travers le ciel orageux ne suffit qu'à assurer une vague pénombre dans les rues. La ville semble plongée dans une longue nuit artificielle.

Dans l'appartement, les lumières sont éteintes.  
L'horloge affiche 15h21, et une fine couche de poussière recouvre les meubles et les objets posés de ci de là. La lumière donne à la scène l'air d'un moment figé dans le temps.   
John est là, dans son fauteuil, tout près de la grande fenêtre de l'appartement, le regard vague. Une tasse de thé froid, intacte, repose près de lui sur une table basse encombrée.  
Son visage est tourné vers l'extérieur, tous ses muscles crispés dans une expression douloureuse.

Encore. Toujours. Cette. Putain. D'insupportable. Pluie. 

Ses doigts se crispent sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil, alors qu'il laisse son front s'appuyer sur le verre froid.  
Il se rappelle qu'il aimait la pluie, et c'est peut être pour ça que ça lui fait si mal.  
Il aimait la fraîcheur de la pluie lors de leurs courses poursuite, la joie enfantine et irrationnelle qu'il ne parvenait jamais totalement à réprimer, le point d'honneur qu'il mettait à ne jamais prendre de parapluie pour sortir, les gouttes étincelantes qui s'accrochaient à ses boucles brunes, à ces cils, qui roulaient sur la peau pâle de son cou...   
Il aimait la pluie, parce que la pluie, c'était Sherlock.   
C'était les regards complices, les fou rires, les éclats de Sherlock.  
Il aimait la pluie, parce que Sherlock l'aimait. Parce qu'il était impossible de ne pas aimer partager ça avec lui. 

La pluie avait été douce, pour John, à cette époque.  
Maintenant, elle était douloureuse.   
C'était insupportable.

Cette. Fichue. Pluie.   
Bruyante. Sentimentale. Envahissante.  
Et beaucoup trop répétitive dans cette foutu banlieue londonienne. 

Si quelqu'un le lui demandait, John pourrait toujours se justifier. Il pourrait se plaindre, elle l'empêche de dormir, et lui fait faire les cent pas des heures durant dans son - leur petit appartement.   
Mais, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas comme s'il dormait beaucoup de toute façon. Ce n'est même pas comme s'il était capable de dormir plus de trois heures d'affilés sans se réveiller en sursaut, incapable de se rendormir, les tripes en bouillies, les yeux en feu, et la voix cassée à force de crier le nom de Sherlock.

Il pourrait dire que ça l'agace, que c'est nerveux. Avant, ça l'apaisait, mais plus maintenant. Mais en général, la pluie n'agace pas les gens à ce point. Ils sont raisonnables, ils se font une raison.   
Mais John n'arrive pas à se faire une raison.

Il n'arrive jamais à l'occulter, à lui échapper. La pluie bat à ses oreille et c'est le silence qui lui perce les tympans, le froid qui lui glace les entrailles. Elle l'empêche de manger. Elle l'empêche de sortir – il ne veut pas y retourner sans lui. Elle l'empêche de respirer.   
John se sent suffoquer, étouffer. Il se sent mourir à l'intérieur.  
Alors il se force à inspirer, à se rappeler que la pluie ne peut pas asphyxier ou noyer les gens qui se trouvent à l'abri dans leurs appartements. Il se force à se souvenir que ce n'est que dans sa tête. Que la douleur se trouve à l'intérieur. Ses yeux le brûlent.  
Sherlock...

Il pourrait déménager, bien sûr. Il pourrait demander une mutation – enfin s'il retournait à l’hôpital. Ou tout simplement déménager et aviser. Ce n'est pas comme si beaucoup de choses le retenait ici à Londres. Il n'a pas de petite amie, pas de famille, à peine quelques amis ou connaissances.   
Il pourrait s'en aller, partir pour un endroit plus chaud. Un endroit où la pluie est rare. Comme la Floride, par exemple. Ou l'Arizona. C'est sympathique l'Arizona. Oui, après tout, il pourrait sûrement quitter l'appartement et – bien sur que non. Comme s'il pensait vraiment à s'en aller. Ce serait plus sain, ce serait mieux, il devrait probablement. Mais il ne le fera pas.Il ne partira pas. Il en est incapable. Ce serait comme accepter. Ce serait comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Sherlock.

Sherlock. 

John se recroqueville, et appuie plus fort son front sur le carreau, jusqu'à s'en faire mal.   
Non, il ne partira pas.  
Il restera là, dans son vieux fauteuil, entourée de piles désordonnées et poussiéreuses, les yeux brouillés de larmes et la mâchoire serrée.   
Il restera là, dans l'appartement obscur, à regarder la pluie, le nez plein de l'odeur de tabac froid, de thé, et de produits chimiques.  
Il restera là enveloppé dans le souvenir de Sherlock.   
A détester la pluie. 

Parce que la pluie, c'était Sherlock.  
Mais que Sherlock n'était plus là.


End file.
